


A Flirty King

by havsgast



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, bad attempts at flirting and sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: Deceit keeps running into King, and King keeps flirting with him.
Relationships: Creativity | Romulus "King" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544572
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A Flirty King

The last time that he had seen King, they had been children. Over fifteen years later, a lot of things have changed. What was once a complete person is now a complete person that consists of two halves that are complete on their own. Roman is the idealisation of romance; soft affection and grand gestures. In contrast, Remus is sexual innuendos and clinginess born from a fear of abandonment.

With those two different ways of expressing interest, he should have expected King to be a middle ground. He just hadn’t expected the middle ground to be a mixture of flirtation, innuendos, and stolen kisses.

-

Deceit is caught off guard the first time that King corners him; an arm caging him against the wall. The miscoloured eyes - one red, one green - slowly look over his body, and King’s tongue sweeps over his upper lip before he bites down on the lower.

“Darling, you’re a snack. I could just eat you up.”

There is a soft purring quality to King’s voice that is uniquely him, and Deceit feels his knees go weak. He swallows down the flustered feelings and puts on a straight face.

“Sorry, but I’m poisonous,” he excuses himself, and ducks underneath King’s arm to escape.

“I know that you’re venomous!” King calls after him, laughter in his tone.

-

The second time, Deceit is stalking towards the light sides in search of his hat. He knows that Virgil has taken it and that he technically only has himself to blame for taking Virgil’s hoodie in the first place. The difference is that he had worn the hoodie - because it was warm, and he was cold - but Virgil was more likely to use his hat as a spider nest than to wear it. Deceit did not like spiders; at least not spiders known to eat snakes, like Virgil’s pet spider.

“Hey, pretty boy!” King calls and drops something on his head as he walks past. Deceit stops and glances up as if he can see what’s now on his head. He can’t.

“It’s a flower crown,” King explains. “If you don’t want it, I’m more than willing to _deflower_ you.”

“Back off, I’m gonna wear this forever.” Deceit glares at the hand that had reached up to take the flower crown back.

“I would love to see you in the flower crown and nothing else.” King recovers smoothly - he uses his hand to hold Deceit’s chin in place instead of retracting it. He bends down to kiss Deceit’s nose before letting go.

“I have an appointment with a spider,” Deceit mumbles as he turns his scaled cheek towards King to hide how flushed he is. He never got this flustered when Remus made sexual advances; this was stupid.

“Virgil?” King asks. He sounds less than pleased at the prospect. “He wouldn’t give you the royal treatment that you deserve.”

“I’m against the monarchy.” Deceit can’t help but stick his tongue out to make it clear that he’s teasing, no matter how childish it is. He takes King’s confused pause as an opportunity to continue towards Virgil’s room; he still wanted his hat back. Even if the flower crown was better.

-

By the third time, he has almost come to expect running into King. He really doesn’t understand why Roman and Remus has spent so much time fused lately, but he isn’t going to question the twin creativities. It’s not like he minds King’s company; he just doesn’t know how to respond to someone showing a clear interest in him.

“There’s a face I would love to wake up to every day.” is how King greets him when he enters the light sides’ kitchen to steal some coffee. It wasn’t his fault that Logan made the best coffee even if they had the exact same coffee maker.

“Are you looking in a mirror?” he asks as he pours himself a cup of the delicious black liquid. His ‘don’t-disturb-me-before-my-second-cup-of-coffee’ demeanour helps to cover up how pleased he is at someone enjoying his company.

“Why would I want to look at myself when I can look at you?”

Deceit turns around, leaning against the kitchen counter as he sips his coffee. It’s exactly what he needed to wake up properly. There was nothing worse than leaving the warmth of his bed in the mornings.

“If all you want to do is look, then I don’t mind.”

King gets up from where he had been sitting at the kitchen table and walks over so that he stands in front of Deceit, caging him against the counter but not touching.

“And if I want to do more than look?” King’s voice is low, and it sends shivers down his spine. It would be so easy to tilt his head up and get to feel those lips against his own.

“Maybe that could be allowed.”

“What if I want to kiss every inch of your body, worshipping you and pleasuring you until you beg me to stop?”

Deceit takes a shaky breath. The imagery is almost enough to make him moan. He has more than enough hands to take care of himself but leaving his body in someone else’s control… oh, it’s downright sinful how tempting it is, and the snake has always been the weakest to sin.

“Your room or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt or talk about an AU? Find me @ loveceit.tumblr.com


End file.
